THE MYSTERY OF THE PANTS
by PinkPixie019
Summary: A night out, turns into a night Harper will never forget. please (r&r)


Title: The Mystery of Pants

Author: Katherine (Dragon, Dragonlight, Dramkat)

Series: The Mystery Series

Paring: Trance and Harper

Rating: PG-13 (for a little kissing) 

Archive?: To and of the Andromeda Romance Sites, but anywhere else please ask first

Summary: What happens when you take Trance, Harper, and a whole lot of drinks? Well find out! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Andromeda!

A/N: this is the first in a series I wrote very early on in my writing so its one of my first stories, I hope you like it.

  
  


Trance and Harper sat in Med Bay, talking as Harper worked on a control panel.

  


"So Trance, we get shore leave tomorrow" Said Harper looking up. 

  


'I know, and you said you'd go to a new club with me.' Said Trance smiling, thinking of the bet she had won.

  


'Yeah Yeah I said you couldn't lift me with your tail."said Harper with a frown.

  


Trance gave a small giggle "I really didn't think you could scream like that loud."

  


'I was six feet in the air being held by a tail!"

  


Trance laughed again "You did kinda look funny like that, but anyway you'll have fun we always do."

  


"Yeah" said Harper with a smile as he went back to work.

  


'I'll wear one on the new outfits I got at the last drift." said Trance thinking out loud.

  


Harper smiled " Oh... is it cute? I don't want every guy in the club after you... again" He looked back at his work, hoping it was cute.

  


Trance smiled sweetly "of course its cute silly, I'm always cute." She quickly turned around and headed back to her control panel, tail swaying behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harper walked down the hall to Trance's quarters, he knocked and heard her banging around and then she slowly appeared at the door, smiling broadly "Hi Harper"

  


"H...H...Hi" Stumbled out Harper, damn she wasn't cute, she was HOT! Wearing that tight little skirt, and that pink halter.

Trance giggled "Like my outfit?"

  


Harper stared in awe "What?! Oh yea I like it."

  


Trance smiled wider"good.... well lets go." she grabbed Harper's hand and drug him down the halls to the docking bay and on to the drift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trance sat at a table with Harper, they had been dancing and now need a break, Trance had got a drink while Harper got something green, that she didn't even bother ask what was.

  


Harper smiled over at Trance "So... What ya get"

  


Trance who had been studding her drink looked up and said "Something called a Trlaned cocktail."

  


Harper nearly spilled his Drink on himself "Trlaned Cocktail!? Trance do you know what's in that?!" 

  


Trance looked at him and frowned "Yes... and I want to drink it"

  


Harper looked at Trance confused "Okay then"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five hours and a whole lot of Drinks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trance sweety maybe you should slow down"

  


Trance slung her head around to meet Harper's eyes " Maybe YOU should slow down, I'm just ~_hiccup_~ fine."

  


Harper glared "Well I think ~_hiccup~ _you're kinda tipsy"

  


Trance straighten herself up "I ~_hiccup_~ am not ~_hiccup~_ not tipsy" that said she leaned back and right off her chair, hitting the floor.

  


Harper broke out laughing "Oh really, well you just tipped!" he stumbled to his feet, and helped Trance to hers.

  


By some chance in hell they made it back to Trance's quarters. As they entered the dark room, Trance smiled at Harper wickedly.

  


Harper looked down at her "What?"

  


Trance's smile grew more wicked, as she grabbed Harper's collar and pushed him against the wall.

  


Harper looked at Trance his eyes wide "Trance what are you doing?!"

  
  


Trances only response was to push her lips to his.

  


Harper pulled back "Trance... do you know who you just kissed?"

  


Trance smiled again "Yes I do... now Shut Up!" she pushed her lips back to his.

  


Harper returned the kiss, saying "Ok just making sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harper rolled over and saw a sleeping Trance, for a moment he didn't know what was going on, that is until the nights events came flooding back. Harper groaned as Trance began to open her eyes.

  


"HARPER! What are you doing he- ohhhh yeah that" she smiled weakly "that was not what I had planned.

  


Harper laughed "You think I planned that?! When you said good time I thought dancing, maybe drinking, but not....that!"

  


Trance laughed too, and looked around her room "WHAT DID WE DO TO MY ROOM!???"

  


Harper laughed again "Something not planned" 

  


Trance glared "haha funny, we should get dressed, we're on command in 30 min." She got up and walked to her closet.

  


Harper got up and started to round up his cloths. When he said "um... Trance where are my pants?"

  


Trance turned around and thought for a moment then smiled "I think you threw them out the door something about never needing them again."

  


Harper smiled "Oh yeah" he walked back to the door and opened it, "ahhhh Trance there not here!"

  


Trance snickered "Uh-oh"

  


Harper frowned "well great, I'm gonna mad a mad dash to my quarters, I'll see you in sick bay, I've got one hell of a head ache."

  


Trance nodded as Harper looked out the door and went at full speed down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Harper and Trance walked into command talking, when they suddenly heard laughing. Harper stopped and looked at all the crew when he saw them, his pants lying on a console, he looked at Trance for help, when she started laughing.

  


Trance stopped and said "Well we found your pants."

  


The end

Hope you like it 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
